Christmas Surprise
by Cha-Cha
Summary: James has a surprise gift for Sirius this Christmas. SBJP RLLE


**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**Warning: Slash and mpreg**

'C'mon! Jamie! Jamie! Jamie, Wake Up!' The young dark haired youth chanted as he bounced on their double bed.

'G'way' came the muffled response as his husband buried his head deeper into the pillow and shifting slightly down the bed a bit more as though the duvet could protect him from his over enthusiastic partner.

'No! C'mon, I said we'd be there in half an hour! Get up!' Sirius began to whine, bouncing even harder on the bed before deciding his method wasn't effective enough. Whipping back the blankets and throwing them on the floor, Sirius rolled James over before straddling his now shivering, naked husband, sitting on his hips and leaning his face inches away from James'.

'What time izzit?' James slurred as he realised there was no way to get more sleep when Sirius was in this mood.

'4.45! Now out!' Sirius commanded before sliding off his hips and pushing the half asleep man out of the bed.

The was a small squawk as he went over the edge, before a very irate Potter sat up, glaring at the other man, who was looking as innocent as possible, while never ceasing to bounce. 'You've got me up before 6am; after seeing me not come in 'til two last night!' James asked coldly, much to his displeasure, a fact that went completely unnoticed by his husband as he nodded enthusiastically, before leaping off the bed and throwing some clothes at the still naked man.

Grumbling as he went, he picked up the clothes thrown at him before stalking into the bathroom for a shower, which would hopefully wake him up. Sirius meanwhile bounced around the room as though he'd had far too much sugar that morning, he'd already dressed about half an hour before deciding he was bored, and so proceeded to wake James up.

Five minutes later, Prongs stumbled back into the room, grabbing his glasses from the bed stand, finally looking at his hyper husband. He probably would have had more sleep in the mornings marrying a three year old he mused as he was hustled towards the fireplace in their small bedroom.

'Padfoot, where are we going at 5 in the morning?'

'Remus and Lily's' Sirius replied in a tone of voice which suggested he should already know this. 'Got my present?' Sirius asked as he bounced lightly on his toes.

'Of course, it's already there.' James answered whilst trying to stifle another yawn. The four of them had decided this Christmas they would all celebrate together at Remus and Lily Lupin's house, and so all of the gifts had gradually been added to their Christmas tree, mostly to stop Sirius peeking again. The previous year James had been forced to re hide Sirius' presents everyday so as to stop him from opening them early. Unfortunately, Peter hadn't been able to make it as his Mother had demanded his presence at home, so it was only the two married couples in attendance.

Stepping through the fireplace to Remus and Lily's, the first thing that that James was it was still dark, as though no one was up yet. Sirius followed seconds later, darting off before James had the chance to say anything. Deciding this would be the perfect time to get some more sleep, he chose one of their sofas, and taking off his glasses, fell into a light slumber.

Bounding up the stairs of the small cottage, Sirius flung open the door to the unfortunate pair's bedroom, leaping onto the bed. Simultaneous grunts came from them.

'Sirius Black! What the hell is the meaning of this?' Lily shouted as she sat upright, her face livid, 'You said Christmas morning you'd be over!'

'It is Christmas morning! C'mon!' Sirius looked at her incredulously, how could they possibly be asleep at this time on Christmas morning? Getting off the bed he ran back down to the living room, sitting fidgeting in front of the tree doing his best not to open the presents then and there.

'Merlin, who gave him sugar this early in the morning?' Remus groaned as he stumbled out of bed to find some clothes, Lily repeated his actions from the other side of the room where her clothes were stored.

'Unfortunately, I don't think it's the sugar.' Lily told him grimly.

'I feel sorry for Prongs then, he never was a morning person.' Remus told his wife with a smile, both now fully awake. Lily just laughed and kissed her husband.

'Better see what they're up to, I still don't trust Sirius with that many presents!' Lily added, heading to the door, her husband directly behind her.

The sight that greeted them was surprising, in that all the wrapping was still around the gifts, and on one of their sofas, was a sleeping Potter.

'You're here, you're here! Sirius bounced up and down, dragging them over to the tree.

'You do realise one of us is still asleep?' Remus asked as he began checking all the labels. A frown creased his friend's forehead as he finally looked around the room, spotting his sleeping husband. A mischievous grin spread across his face. Transforming into Padfoot, he took a running leap before jumping onto James' chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Shoving the dog off roughly, James yanked back on his glasses, grumbling the entire time about childish dogs that ought to be put in the kennel for bad behaviour, and stumbled over to his two friends, yawning as he went. 'You do realise Padfoot there are normal ways of waking someone, shaking gently would be nice?' James asked, but knew in all honesty it would just go over his husbands head.

After greeting one another, trying to ignore the now human whining, a trait carried over from his Animagus form, they finally, in Sirius' opinion better late than never, got to the presents.

The frenzy lasted only a few short minutes, leaving them with plenty of mess and a pile of gifts from various people.

Looking back, Sirius realised the only person he hadn't gotten anything from was James. Looking over at the other man, he could see Prongs was deep in concentration. 'James, you alright?' It seemed to startle him out of his thoughts as he gave a weak smile.

'You want your present right?' James asked, his hands going behind his back. Sirius nodded slowly as though this was some kind of prank or trick in revenge for that morning. 'There's no need to look so scared, I'll get you when I'm properly awake for my revenge.' James told him with a smile that made him wish he had a little bit more self control at Christmas. 'Okay, this is the first part.' Prongs told him as he handed over a thin package.

Ripping it open with enthusiasm that rivalled a child's, his face took on a puzzled expression as he read what the tee shirt said. 'Worlds best Daddy.' Lily and Remus smiled as they realised where this was going, while Padfoot looked confused still. 'But I'm not a Daddy?' He mumbled causing the first real smile to grace James' face that morning. Less than three hours sleep was not enough, even when it was Christmas.

Reaching behind him again, the next package was handed over; in this was a small teddy bear with an Aerosmith tee shirt on, Sirius' favourite band. 'Erm Prongs, I know you say I act like a child half the time, but I think I'm a little old for teddy bears, not that I don't like it or anything…' he trailed off at the end, after hurriedly correcting himself so his husband wouldn't be offended. James laughed, shaking his head before handing over the last package, a small envelope.

Now not only very confused, but curious where this was going, his mouth dropped as he read the small scrap of paper that had been tucked inside.

'I'm pregnant.' Sirius read out. It clicked, James was pregnant. They were going to have a baby! He was going to be a father! 'Are you serious?' he choked out, not sure if this was some awful trick. James nodded.

Letting out a cry, Sirius tackled his husband, hugging him tightly and kissing him passionately while murmuring his thanks as soon as they took a breathe. 'I'm really going to be a father?' There was another nod, the pregnant man smiled slightly, amused at his husband antics. 'There's a baby in there?' He asked again, his ear pressed to the slim man's stomach.

'It is normally where they grow!' Prongs answered him, the smile getting even wider as he pushed him off his stomach gently. 'You're not going to hear anything yet!' James told him with a roll of his eyes.

'When's it due?' was the next question that bombarded him.

'I'm about a month along so about August, and no I haven't kept his from you for that long, I only found out a week ago.' There were no more questions as Sirius once again kissed him.

'Before this turns x-rated, I think this deserves a celebration.' Lily announced as the couple finally parted from their snogging again. 'Everyone up for a celebratory breakfast, it's almost 6 now.'

James groaned, 'Padfoot, wake me up at this time again and I'll have you neutered!' Sirius jumped back with a scared look on his face, his hands instantly going to his assets, the others laughed.

'Late night?' Remus asked innocently, his face showing otherwise. Prongs groaned again.

'Yes and not in the way you're thinking you dirty minded Werewolf, I didn't get in from work 'til two this morning, then that mutt woke me at 5!'

'Well, congratulations you guys, I guess we can now expand the Marauders. A whole new generation of them.' Moony reminded them as they made their way to the kitchen.

'With you two as parents, was there any doubt they would become Marauders?' Lily interjected, a smile dancing on her lips.

And so the day continued in a similar fashion of joy, laughter and much yawning from those awoken by Sirius' inner child. A pretty good Christmas in their opinion!

**Hope you liked it, so Happy Christmas everyone, or whatever festival you celebrate! **

**Please do Review!! It would certainly make my Christmas!**


End file.
